The Butterfly Tattoo and The Lost Girl
by Stella Rain
Summary: Stella is a normal girl who is on track to join the military, is thrown into the fictional universe of the Marvel because of a small figurine she must figure out what caused it but in order to do that she'll need help, and she finds that help in her new friend that avengers, but most importantly the man's life she saves, Quicksilver.
Writers note:

Hello reader, I went through an edited a quite a bit because frankly I complete forgot I wrote this fanfiction till I got a new favorite, so I went and fixed it and made less cringy and unbearable (In my defense I did write it like 2 year ago) I didn't change to much to the story just had to make it make more sense. Due to technical difficulties I had to take down the old chapter, no biggy. Well I hope you enjoy!

It was cold out and when the wind hit my cheeks it felt like thousands of little needles. It was in the dead of winter and today was one of the days I had to walk home because my mom and dad were both at work and my baby was in the shop. I didn't mind it too much though a little cardio never hurt no one right?

I was almost home when I felt a gust of wind so strong that it almost knocked me on my ass, at that second I felt something hard under my foot, I take a step back to examine the object in question and find what looks like a small black glass butterfly figurine, I pick it up but when I do it cuts me, I let it drop with a clink. Seconds after a drop of my blood hit the center of the butterfly them the wind kicked up and it was strong and was getting stronger before I know what was happening the wind picked me up and there was a bright light and burning in my back then everything went black.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she just looks like she got a concussion and a few bruises but she'll be okay, thanks to you."

I two male voices one I could recognize but not exactly sure who it was but whoever it was sounded like he hasn't slept in days.

"It's a good thing you found her Mr. Stark. but you need to go back out there, Ultron is out there along with his minions."

"You're right, just make sure she stays safe."

"Yes sir!"

No, it can't be who I think it is. My eyes fluttered open to find the last thing I ever expected to find. I'm lying inside a ship of some sort. I look to the left to find a man smiling down at me.

"Good you're awake."

I darted up so fast my head felt like it was on fire.

"Bloody hell!" I yelp and I began to fall but the man caught me before I fell back. Who might I add is quite handsome. Black spikey hair with beautiful dark green eyes, and he was quite built not like Captain America but close.

"Be careful Ma'am you have pretty big bump on your he…."

Before he could answer I yell at him "Where am I!?"

He looked at me as if I lost mind or something.

"Slovakia Ma'am."

"And who was the other man that was just here?"

"That was Tony Stark Ma'am."

"No way!" This can't be happening, they're not really… but there's one thing I can tell you, this is no movie set. I look around at all the destruction and falling buildings.

"Ma….'ma, ma'am!" I hadn't realized that the man next to me was calling me so my attention snap to him to find the look of pure concern.

"Yes what is it?"

"We are about to depart so please take a seat." He gestures to a very uncontrollable looking seats behind him where I see a little girl staring at me, what is it that she reminds me of?

"Oh no, Quicksilver!" If this is Age of Ultron that means that he's going to die!

Before I know what I'm doing I jump through the almost closed doors and start running ignoring the pain in my head and the man yelling man behind me, now that I think about it I never got his name but that's not important right now. My main focus should be on finding Quicksilver, Hawkeye and the boy.

I continue run and I began to run out of breath, damn it I really wish I would have exercised more because right now I'm weaker than Steve Rogers before transformation.

Finally, I see Hawkeye he hasn't seen the boy yet. Good I still have time and it looks like I'm about hundred feet away from him, I don't know what happened but I think it was adrenaline or something but I ran falling about what felt like a hundred times. Hawkeye began to charge at the boy. This is not good I have to get there, like now!

I got to close enough to see the two clearly and as he grabs the boy he looked up and could see the bullets that were raining from the sky, fully ready to take them full on. He turns his body to where his side was facing me.

"No!" I could see his head snap to me with shock the in that second, I saw the line of silver and blue.

Oh no. I ran to Hawkeye and the boy the fastest than I had ever run doing sprints in JROTC but it felt like I was running in slow motion and with everything I had, I pushed off my feet into midair where the three were or at least there was about to be three in a matter of seconds. As I collided with the three I felt a sharp pain on my head as we hit the ground, not even close to the sharp excruciating pain in my right side. As all four of us hit the ground just missing the bullets... at least the rest of them did. Me, yeah not so much.

Quicksilver and Hawkeye looked at me with complete shock it would have been funny if we weren't all on a battle field and the fact that we almost died. Hawkeye averted his gaze to the boy who was completely unharmed while the rest of us were covered in scratches and bruises.

"Are you okay?" Ask Hawkeye to the boy and me, we both nodded in response which from me that was a lie because I knew I wasn't fine, anything but in fact.

We all breathed a sigh of relief and I noticed the Quicksilver was still looking at me I felt kinda embarrassed by it but I ignored it.

"We need to get you two to one of the ships. You take them I'm going to find the boys' mother and then get the hell off this Island before it blows."

He said without looking at Quicksilver. he picks up his bow and arrow and wincing in pain. I want to ask him if he was okay but I figured this was not a good time. He starts to runs in the other direction.

"Take them to one of the ships." Hawkeye said to Quicksilver over his shoulder in an unnerved voice.

"Yes sir!" Quicksilver gives Hawkeye a mock salute and you could see that Hawkeye's lip curved into a grin. I look down at the boy next to me and I had unknowingly taken his hand as we all began walking towards the ships. There were no words said but speedy hero kept stealing glances in my dirction which I tried to ignore. Suddenly I heard a tiny scream me and Quicksilver jumped in the direction it had come from, a middle-aged woman was running towards us when the boy saw the woman releasing my hand to run to her. I could see not far behind them was Hawkeye. Soon after the encounter the boy and his mother headed to one of the ships and Hawkeye made his way to us slowly.

I saw Scarlet Witch and the other Avengers behind her but the hulk was nowhere in sight.

"Pietro!" She took him into a hug lovingly, like my Brother-in law does or did….

"Who the kid?" gesturing to me she said. I could see the Captains eye widen when he saw me. He was about to say something then I heard a voice above us.

"Thor you need to get into position now " I look up and see Iron Man hovering above us. But before Thor could reply Tony said "Who's the kid?"

"Stella." I say biting back pain.

"Wait." Tony said almost questioningly. He glides down closer to me "Did I save you earlier?" but before I could say anything there was a loud crash.

"We'll discuss this later Roadrunner you really need to get her out now." Tony pretty much yelled at Quicksilver, but at that second the blood loss kicking in and shortly thereafter I became very dizzy and out of reflex I grabbed the close thing to me, which was Quicksilver arm which was very firm.

"Stella are you okay?" He asked me in his thick accent and everyone around as took a step forward to me.

"Yeah I'm fine." They didn't look to convinced "Really I'm fine." I gave the best reassuring smile I could muster with my head pounding. I force my grip off Quicksilver so that I'm standing upright but I knew that I needed a doctor because even if I said I was fine I could feel the blood running down my side, so I just pulled my jacket over the wound hoping they wouldn't see the blood. But right then I felt my knees give but before I hit the ground I was engulfed in the warmth of someone's embrace I look up and see Quicksilver. I guess there's worse ways to die. His touched right where the bullet hit me. I bite back a scream, He pull his hand back and it was cover in dark red. Shock covered all their faces.

"Get Banner she's bleeding!" yelled from the voice I put together as Natasha after that I could hear a large amount of stomping and foot step coming toward me then everything went black. Again.


End file.
